She Must Rinse
by Tokio-Panic134
Summary: skaura forced at a young age to chose which side she will fight on...sakuraX artemisXdraco...slow writter...DON"T EAT ME!I WANT TO LIVE!


This is the new vision of demonic wings…this is the other version…if you liked the other one better please write me a review and ill put it up again…thanks a bunch for reading so far…First chapter   
………………….…..In the Dark………………………………...  
It was dark…to dark for them to see…yet they still moved forward…   
The sky was clear. Just as she said it would be. The bundle in her arms lied so still you would think she was not alive at all…in some sense you would be right. Being what she was. And being what her mother was. Was the reason they were on the run this late at night instead of at home where it was warm.

She ducked yet again as another kunai and fired back at the attackers with a fire spell…it made a direct hit. She stopped on a branch a few feet away from the attacker. He dropped to his knees and whimpered. Then looked up at her. "why…how could you hurt me….your own father?" he whispered, still burning. "I would hurt anyone who try's to hurt my baby…you should know that…" she spat. He hissed at her and waved his hand. Water surrounded him and the fire was put out.

"foolish child….water beats fire…always." he smiled insanely. She turned her head. Then looked back at him. Her pink heir swaying in the cold wind. She smiled. " and magic beats fire…you forget father…what I can do…" he stood. Child still tucked in one arm. She raised her arm and said a small spell. One that would send him to a painless death. He glared, as if in pain. Then twitched his hand again. Her robes caught fire. To weak to summon her water. She watched her father turn to dust.

Then looked at the baby in her arms. " my baby girl…you are going to bring such chaos to this world…both good and bad…I will call you sakura…after your grandmother…she was brave. Like I know you will be to…bye my baby… know that I will always love you…" she pulled at the necklace she was wearing till it came off her neck. All this time the fire was burning her alive. She then put the necklace around little sakura neck and summoned the last of her power.

" I call upon the last of my soul…send this child where she needs to go…keep her safe" with that the child disappeared in a swirl of blue and black. The women falls from the branch. When she hit's the ground she is  
already dead.  
………………………present time……13 years later………………………  
Sakura growled as she jumped from a low branch to a higher branch. She glared at the branch. If it weren't for that stupid brat finding her feeding on that deer she would still have a home. And friends. Its all that princess's fault.  
She jumped to another branch. One that was well hidden. She looked back. 

The village people were shooting from below.

" come out vampire…we know you around here some where." the chief shouted. At his angry voice she rolled her eyes and jumped down. " why…I'm right here." she stuck out her tough at the chief and his men. " why you…how can you stand in the sun light? Vampire are supposed to burn under the pure light?" he looked at her closely. As if trying to find a small fire. She shook her head. " old fool…I am only a little bit vampiric." she raised her hands. 

" I am me. me alone…" she summoned her inner form. The light turned dark. The chief and the followers huddled closer together. Swords at the ready. Then they heard her. One roar. One loud roar and she had them shaking in there boots. " I will let you leave with your lives…just leave me at peace" they heard her whisper. From where they did not know.

"if we let you go how do we know you won't kill us in our sleep?" a villager shouted. " you have my word as a women and as a vampire…sort of" she snorted at the last part.

The light suddenly returned. They squinted at the large figure. It was a dragon. With sakura on it's back. They beast its self was black. With white glints in its scales and its main was also white. Sakura's hair was no longer the pink they were used to. But a pale and glowing white. It reached to the ground and dragged a bit when she jumped from the mighty dragons back and landed before them. " believe me when I say you have not seen the last of me…tell minka san her food was good none the less." she bowed and turned her back to them. The villagers sank to the ground. Never in their life did they imagine they would be standing in front of a dragon. Only royals were aloud dragons. " come on shino lets get out of here"

Sakura, now back on the back of the tall dragon waved and gently kicked the sides of the dragon. It lifted of the ground and made for the clouds. 

…………….an hour later………………………………... 

"sakura do you know where your going?" the dragons voice boomed in sakura head. "no idea…I was thinking of vesting Neji and Hinata…" she voiced back. The dragon nodded and dipped below the clouds. 

……………………..flash back………………………………...

Sakura remembered when a girl of only 5 found an egg. A dragons egg no less. The was back when she was living in the forest by the Hyuuga castle.   
She was walking by the river running along the castle edge. Then out of know were she tripped over a rock and landed face first in to the ground. She looked back a the rock. She looked close at the rock. It was no rock but an egg. Oh well she picked it up and put it in her bag. She started to walk again. Not to long after she looked up only to see two kids running from an older kid.

" get back here you two idiots…Ill kill you" yelled the older kid waving a sword. Sakura shook her head and waved her hand. As if by magic the tree that was by them swung its branch and knocked out the older kid. She walked over not looking at the other two kids and leaned down….and began to poke the kid.

" as fun as it is to watch you poke him to death…who are you what do you want…" the other boy asked/yelled. Hmmm he was funny looking. He had white eyes long brown hair.  
"I'm me and I don't want anything…who are you…its common curtsey to give a name to your rescuer…" she said.

The girl spoke first. "..m-my n-n-name is….Hinata …Hinata h-hyuuga…nice to meet you" she bowed. Then looked at the boy to her left and poked him.

"…my names neji hyuuga…nice to meet you…." he said scowling.  
Sakura snorted. Neji glared at her." what's so funny?" he demanded. "you….haha…now was that so hard… I'm sakura…don't got a last name" she sat downs and crossed her legs. Scratching her head in deep thought. " w-what are y-you doing in t-t-the forest …m-miss s-sakura?" Hinata asked sitting beside sakura.  
"living…what else would I do in the forest." she said still scratching her head .

" your living in the forest?…why" Neji joined to two girls on the ground. " I am alone in the world…going around Japan doing work where I can…for as long as I can…they don't let my kind in to the villages if they know what I am…." she looked down.  
" what are you?" Neji asked. "I have no idea…I'm a vampire …but I can stay in the light and I love the water…and garlic…I can use all the elements and I can talk to animals…and I have pointed ears…how odd is that?" she shook her head and let out a deep breath.

" me and Hinata are element benders and have been chosen as dragon riders . But I have never heard of anyone being able to wield all powers of dark and light…" said Neji. " m-mabey father would know…w-what do you think Neji?" Hinata asked.

" your father might know what to do…and he might let you work in the stables…what do you say sakura…want to come with us?" he asked. Looking at her for an answer. " I guess…I have nothing to do any way…while on our way you can tell me why that off was chasing you." she got up and began to walk with Neji and Hinata…. 

………………………….end flash back ………………………………... 

Sakura maneuvered the big dragon to the ground in front of a large castle. Her eyes watering at the sight.

She saw guards coming towards her with spears. She smirked as she saw the older guards nod at her. The guards were new and did not know what sakura liked to do when there was new guards.

The newbie's came at her all acting cocky, the first one to come at her had an opening to the left so she kicked him so hard he hit the other wall…17 meters away. The next came at her from the sky. She used her air spell to propel him high in to the sky. Then the last one came at her from behind she ducked and kicked him in the non holy spot. All the men present shivered. Then the guy sakura had propelled in to the sky came down screaming. As soon as he was in reach she grabbed his shirt and threw him to the other wall. The old guards were snickering. " nice to see you sakura sama…" one of them said bowing.

" yo…long time no see genma." she waved. " where's the wimp and princess?" she moved her arms to behind her head and nodded at shino to fallow her. "their in the dinning hall….I would not disturbed them…Neji's in a foul mood." he shook his head… 

"so am I" she turned and walked away. The big dragon fallowing.   
………………………end………………………………...   
There done…so what do you think of the first chapter?  
Tell me I really want to know .

Thanks again-artemis


End file.
